A Whole New Me
by kammybabyxo
Summary: What would happen if Reed didn't come back to Easton Academy. At least right away. She decides she needs a break from all the memories of Thomas and Ariana. So she spends some time back at Croton high. Its a chance for her to realize where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story takes place right at the end of Confessions. I always wondered more about Reed's home life so I decided I would write about it. What would happen if Reed didn't come back to Easton Academy. At least right away. She decides she needs a break from all the memories of Thomas and Ariana. So she spends some time back at Croton high. Its a chance for her to realize where she belongs and show those who tried to tear her down that she is better then them. Don't worry Josh and Reed are still together in this. No way could I break apart my favorite couple. **

**Even though in this fanfic the books after Confessions didn't happen, I still took small details from them portraying them as if they already did. While reading it will become clear and it doesn't include spoilers from the next books in case there are the few that hasn't read them yet. **

"Reed, I lo-"

"Don't." I blurted. "Just please don't"

"No Reed I love you. Please don't go." He almost made me rethink my decision.

"I love you too Josh but I can't stay. Too much has happened, I just- I just can't"

"Please Reed, I'll do anything, I wont get on your case anymore about Billings if that's what you want. I'll do whatever it takes to make you stay."

Just then my dad's car pulled up.

"I'm sorry Josh. I love you." I gave him one last kiss on lips. Right before I got in the car he pulled me into a hug.

"Just think about it over break. Its not too late to change your mind."

I pulled away from him and got in the care. Probably the most painful thing I've ever ad to do.

When I got home I didn't talk to anyone, just went straight to bed. It was back to Croton High for me.

I knew my brother was home for Christmas vacation, but I was just emotionally exhausted. I would have time later to catch up with him. Everything that's happen the past few days was finally taking it's toll on me.

I woke up to my mother's yelling. Yeah, back to how things use to be. Before Easton, before Josh.

It was Christmas eve and every year there is a dance the town holds. Its a fundraiser to try and set up scholarship funds. Never raises enough money to send anyone far.

The dance usually involved Courtney, Nikki, and Brianna dancing inappropriatly for in front of parents. They were basically the Noelle's of Croton High, except not as classy. And instead of being friends with them, they hated me and tried making my life hell.

Not this time. I was best friends with Noelle Lange, Kiran Hayes, and Taylor Bell. I was apart of the elite of Easton Academy, a Billings girl and it was time to start acting like one.

I still had all the clothes Kiran and the others gave to me and I was going to this party and showing these people I wasnt the same Reed Brennan they seen leave.

I took my time getting ready. I wanted to make sure I was going in looking strong and confident. I had on a simple loose black dress that was strapless on one arm with an off the shoulder sleeve on the other. There was a belt wrapped around my stomach letting the top part of the dress be loose and floppy like and the bottom hug to my shape.

I put on the diamond studs I had got from Whitt a few months ago and clasped my diamond B around my neck. The one my Billings dorm mate Cheyenne had gotten for all of us.

My makeup was lightly done and my hair down flowing down my back. I decided to for-go the heels and settled on a pair of flats.

I looked in the mirror and smiled at my reflection.

I have changed since the last time looking in this mirror. No more letting these people walk all over me.

I was going to walk in strong and confident, a whole new me. I took a deep breath and opened the door...


	2. Chapter 2

**So for those who are huge fans to the series like me may realize I put in a few quotes from the books. I own nothing but I am trying to keep the characters to their true self and what better way to do that then to write what they actually say. **

* * *

><p>To say last night was awkward would be an understatement. It was silence the moment I walked in. No one knew I was back and it must have been shocking how much I changed.<p>

I was sitting on my bed just staring at my phone waiting. Josh had sent me a text late last night.

**Reed, Miss you so much.  
><strong>**Merry Christmas, I'll call  
><strong>**you in the morning. Please  
><strong>**answer.  
><strong>**I Love You. Love Josh **

As much as I know it is going to hurt, talking to him but not seeing him, I was eager for his call. When I heard my phone vibrate I quickly picked it up expecting to see Josh's name. Instead I was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Glass-licker."

"Noelle."

"Got it in one, I always knew you were smart."

"What's up? What happen to everyone?"

"We got minor charged, some community service and got put on probation." she told me.

"Oh, well that's good." I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen. They were still my friends. "Are you going back to Easton?" I asked.

"I don't know are you?" It was a rhetorical question, that I knew.

"Noelle, you know I'm not."

"We'll see." she said vaguely. "Sorry to cut this short but I gotta go, I'll try and call later this week with a permanent number I can give you."

"Okay, Bye." I would have time to finds out more about what was going to happen later.

"Hope you like your present."

"What present?" I asked but the line went dead.

I got out of bed and walked into the parlor. We had a small little tree with a few ordinates hung up on it and a small little start. Overall it was pathetic, but it was probably the best my father could do so I appreciated it all the same.

I saw my dad and brother waiting for me.

"Nice hair," my brother stated. "They let you walk around that fancy school of yours like that?"

"Nice face," I replied. "The biology department at Penn state offered to study you yet?"

We grinned at each other. As much as it sucks sometimes, it was still good to be home.

"Is mom up?" I asked my dad.

"No she had a late night." He told us.

Scott and I rolled our eyes. We knew that meant she's been taking more pills last night and was out cold to the world for the day. Christmas morning without her. As usual.

The three of us sat down and opened presents. I got my brother a new iPod. He's been stuck in the past and using an mp3 player for his runs. Time to update him on today's technology. I got my dad a bunch of new DVD's hes been wanting. Scott got me some new hoodies, since my old ones were garbage thanks to the Billings girls. The only halfway decent one was the one I had on and even then it was stained and holey. Something I wouldn't be caught wearing outside the privacy of my home.

My dad got me a new digital camera. Even though we never had money for much, I was pleased with this year.

Afterward we popped in one of the DVD's I got my dad and watched it. I kept my phone with me waiting for Josh's call, it didn't seem like it was coming. Finally close to the ending of the movie the doorbell rang.

I got up to answer it and to my surprise standing at the entrance to my house was Joshua Hollis.

I didn't know if I should be embarrassed at him seeing where I grew up or ecstatic that I got to see him.. I chose the latter and threw my arms around him.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, all I knew is that I was in love with this guy and so happy I got to see him.

And then the embarrassment came back when I realized what I was wearing. Hair sticking out half in a bun, a battered sweatshirt, and shortshorts with my comfy childhood bunny slippers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I missed you, and things still seemed rocky when you left. I just want to make sure that no matter what happens me and you will be okay." He told me.

"Josh, its Christmas. I'm happy to see you but shouldn't you be with family?"

"I talked to my parents and they understood. There's plenty more holidays I can make it up to them."

I had to smile. He traveled miles away on Christmas to see me instead of being home with his family.

"If it's okay with you that is? That I'm gate crashing your time with your family?"

"I'd love nothing more then to spend Christmas with you and my family. Its just I'm sure its nothing what your used to."

"Reed, I love you and I don't care what your city looks like or your house. It doesn't matter to me, I'd just like to see where you grew up." He said said as he wrapped his arms around me once more.

And I believed him. I knew to him it really didn't matter. And I found myself wanting to introduce him to my my dad and Scott. I just hoped my mom would stay in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know the chapters are short but I just wanted to have them posted quicker. Eventually I'll make them longer but for now I just hope your happy for the quick update. <strong>

**Review and let me know what you think. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update. But I am back now and plan to post more frequently. Review and let me know what you think.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

We walked into the house together where my father and brother were sitting. Josh was the only boyfriend that I've ever brought home. I never wanted to bring anyone home, not even friends. But I find myself here wanting to show him my life. Even the part I'm not proud of.

I want him to know everything about me, the struggle I have with my mom, why I worked so hard to leave, and why I needed Billings.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my boyfriend Josh. Josh, this is my brother Scott and my dad."

"It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Lie, I've told him nothing about them. But thats one of the things about him, always making things easier for everyone else.

"You too, you go to Easton together?" My Scott asked. I breathed in relief. As much as we tease each other me and my brother have each others backs.

While he held Josh in a conversation I went to talk to my dad who just walked off.

"Well you could of at least said hello." I told him as I walked in the kitchen where he was sitting.

"I don't like him. It was rude of him to show up unannounced. On Christmas too? This is a day about family so why is he here instead of with his?"

"Dad, what is this about? Josh is nice. He is here for me, to check up and make sure I'm okay. He's the reason I was able to get through these last few months at school. And he just wants to know me. Thats a good thing." I don't understand why he is acting like this. "When have you even seen me bring someone home? Never. That should show how much I care about him so be nice whether you like it or not."

"You're right I'm sorry." He told me. "I know things with your mother can't be easy on you. It just came as a shock. Things must be serious with you and him for you to introduce us." He laughed.

I gave him a hug "I'm not sure. But I really like him and I know he feels the same. So be nice."

"I'll try." he promised.

We walked out of the kitchen together to where Josh and Scott were now watching tv. "So Josh, we were about to have a late breakfast. Would you like to join us?" My dad asked.

That's how we spent most of the morning. It felt so normal, just sitting around the small table eating and talking. Normal is something I haven't seen in a while.

While my brother and father cleaned up downstairs, I brought Josh up to my room. It felt weird having him there looking around. But to my shock I didn't mind it. This was Josh we were talking about. He wouldn't judge me from my past. And he certainly wasn't like Noelle or anyone else at Easton. He didn't care about money.

"So why are you so ashamed about all of this?" he asked me. I just gave him a look.

"Okay so it's clear you don't have money like all of Easton. But everyone knows your on scholarship? It's no secret."

"It's not all about the money. Yes it's a big part of it. But it's only because going to a school where everyone is rich, its hard. I don't want people treating me like a charity case. It just proves that while I may be accepted, I'll never truly fit in."

"Reed thats not true. Just be you and no one cares about the rest of it. Especially me. I can care less where you come from or how much money you have, I love you for just being you. And I want you to come back to Easton with me."

"Josh, please I can't talk about that now." I told him. "And it's more then that. I never talk about where I'm from or anything about my home life to anyone. Not even to the friends I had here. My mom is the reason for that. It's all about the pills for her. She cares about it more then she does for her own kids. And it's honestly embarrassing. She doesn't leave the house anymore and thats better because she won't embarrass us or cause a public scene. But when we are home she's horrible to deal with." By now I had tears running down my face.

He pulled me in a hug and just let me cry into his shirt. "I'm sorry you have to go through this, I can't even imagine how hard it is for you."

Wiping my face I said "I'm glad you haven't met her yet. Who knows what she would say about me and you. I worked hard for my scholarship to get out of this town and away from her. I just feel bad for my dad. My brother off at college me at a boarding school. He's here all alone dealing with her."

By now both of us were laying on my bed. My face was all blotchy from the tears, all the memories were coming back to me. This day was taking its toll on me and theres nothing that was making me happier then having his arms around me comforting me.

"You worked so hard to leave, to give yourself a better future. Why are you going to just give it up like that?"

"This year is only half over and it's been too much. Can you blame me? Look at all that's happened." It's true. A missing boyfriend, hazing friends, missing boyfriend turned up dead, learning friends kidnapped him, friend that killed boyfriend attempt to kill me. That's enough to have me running for the hills. Why can't he just drop it?

"It's over though, they caught who it was and I won't leave your side. I promise you that, and I meant what I said about Billings. I get it, their your friends. I shouldn't try and dictate who you hang out with. I won't say anything about them anymore. I'll try and tolerate them, I won't make you choose between me or them."

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, but I still can't go back. Atleast not right now. I'm going to enroll back in Croton High. I just need a break for now."

"Well where ever you go, so will I." He told me.

"What does that mean?"

"I plan to enroll in Croton High with you."


End file.
